


Papa's a pervert

by queerinthenorth



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: Papa is a pervert





	Papa's a pervert

As he stood around, politely listening to his boss ramble on about something that made him want to take a nap, the jacket he wore got hotter, every brush of his shirt collar making his throat flush.

His skirt, though already pretty tight, felt even tighter.

His breathing increased slightly as he tried to maintain a composed and interested expression, and not give away his current predicament.

 

Papa politely excused himself to the bathroom, promising to continue this conversation when he returned.

He tried to keep his stride short and normal, but every little stroke of his soft thighs on his aching cock made him want to cum right then and there, so he was forced to restrain all of his little noises, trying not to tip anyone off.

Which was hard, because every time he passed someone he knew, general politeness forced him to say hello, which gave away the breathy tone of his voice, and caused this to drag on longer than he ever wanted.

When he reached the bathroom and found it unoccupied, he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

 

The cool tile of the bathroom floor was like heaven on his warm thighs, leaning his head against the wall and taking a moment to breathe as he seated himself on the ground.

As desperately as he wanted to cum, he knew he wanted to drag this out just a little further.

At this point, even this would be better than returning to the conversation with his boss.

 

He let out a little groan as he grabbed his cock through the revealing little panties he had decided to wear, and had to bite back a moan as he slowly moved his wrist up and down.

The panties didn't provide enough friction for him though, so he soon abandoned them, letting his bare ass rest against the floor as he spread his legs further and grabbed his cock again.

 

He moved his hand up and down, biting his lip as he started to move faster and grow closer to his orgasm.

 

Papa let out a choked, breathy little moan as he came on his hand and skirt, taking a moment to bask in the afterglow and regain his composure.

After he had his breathing under control again, he slipped his panties back on, straightened his skirt out and made sure to brush any sort of dirt off his ass before heading back out to face his boss.

**Author's Note:**

> throw gasoline on my trash fire life at aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com or pay me to do stuff at paypal.me/bloodghoul


End file.
